


A Dance Among the Stars

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Yes, fellow GD shippers, I'm still here! So enjoy this bit of GD fluff :=)





	A Dance Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, fellow GD shippers, I'm still here! So enjoy this bit of GD fluff :=)

******

The clock ticked away, the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Sitting curled up on the couch, an otherwise-untouched glass of whiskey in one hand, Alex steadfastly refused to look at the clock again.

Lifting her glass, she scowled and set it down on the end table before throwing the throw wrapped around her shoulders off as she got up and began to impatiently pace the floor.

 _‘Geez, Danvers, can you look any more desperate?’_ she thought as a quiet thump from the balcony caught her attention. Turning, she felt a stupid grin spread across her face at the sight of Astra standing on the balcony.

Hurrying over, Alex pulled the doors open, feeling her face heat up at her eagerness.

“Hi” she breathed shyly.

“Hello,” Astra replied, with a shy smile of her own as she slowly, cautiously, stepped inside “I hope that I didn’t keep you waiting long?”

“No,” Alex shook her head “not at all” she lied.

Astra smirked, clearly not believing her as she held out her hands, the DEO-issue tracking bracelet on her upper arm briefly catching the light. Stepping forward, Alex took Astra’s hands, allowing herself to be pulled flush with the Kryptonian as Astra gently took off, slowly gliding higher and high above the city.

“How long do we have until your curfew’s up?” Alex wondered.

Astra smirked.

“J’onn J’onzz seems to be in a good mood today” she answered as she stopped, the two of them hanging suspended in the air above the clouds, the stars twinkling up above them as the moon hung big and bright besides them.

“What does that mean?” Alex asked, shivering slightly in Astra’s arms.

In response, Astra leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips. Pulling back, she smiled, reaching up to brush a lock of hair away from Alex’s face to stroke her cheekbone.

“We have all night” she explained softly.

“Really?” Alex asked excitedly.

“Really,” Astra nodded as she adjusted her grip on Alex’s form “dance with me?” she asked softly.

Alex smiled.

“Always” she promised.

And as they softly swayed through the clouds to nonexistent music, Alex knew that Astra’s extended curfew meant that things were changing, that it meant that J’onn was starting to trust her more, and that, hopefully, she could one day come and spend every day at Alex’s apartment, spend her nights in Alex’s bed curled up besides her, or enjoy lazy Sundays in together, walks in the park or by the waterfront, game night at Kara’s.

But for now, she tabled those thoughts for later, content to just enjoy being with Astra at this moment as they danced among the stars…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
